Four Eyes
by DarkElements10
Summary: James Diamond does NOT need glasses. James/OC friendship. One-shot.


**Four Eyes**

**By: Rhuben**

**Summary-****James Diamond does NOT need glasses. James/OC friendship. One-shot.**

* * *

James Diamond, "the Face" of Big Time Rush, did NOT need glasses. He didn't need something that would block his face. And that was exactly why he stood in front of the rows of glasses, arms crossed tightly over his chest, twisting his head this way and that whenever Rhuben Jackson-McGuire would try and put a pair of glasses on his face.

Now, this would normally be funny, but James wasn't in the mood to laugh. He was a little under foot taller than her at 6"1 (she's 5"3) and in her frustration, she pulled a step stool over to him to get taller and try to put them on. But, he wasn't having it. He was "The Face" for crying out loud.

"You need to pick out a frame, Handsome," Rhuben huffed, throwing her arms into the air in defeat. "We're not leaving until you get one."

"_I _do not need glasses, ok?" James asked with a weird laugh. "_I _can read and see everything perfectly fine."

"First off, I don't believe you because since you've been out here, I've barely seen you read anything," Rhuben pointed out, her upper lip curling. James made a face at her before tightening his crossed arms, sticking his nose into the air. "And secondly, the last time Riles gave you a driving lesson—"

"Which I was _amazing _at," James interrupted her.

"—you practically crashed into a sign trying to read what it said," Rhuben finished as if he didn't see anything. "Your eyesight has changed drastically since you moved from Minnesota. I mean, more things are close together, there, right? Well everything here is so spread out." She tilted her head to the side. "What did the optometrist say anyway? Are you near or far sighted?"

"I DO NOT NEED GLASSES!" James all but shouted in her face. Rhuben blinked before sitting down on the step stool.

"You know I wear glasses," she pointed out to him.

"Yeah, but you look sexy in them," James replied as he moved to sit on the ground in front of her. He paused for a moment to think before giving her a grin. "_When _you wear them."

"Thanks for the compliment, Squints, but, we're not getting out of here that easily," Rhuben commented, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't call me Squints," James said with a shake of his head.

"Look, James, I get why you don't want to wear glasses," Rhuben said, reaching out a hand to shake his knee.

If you knew James's parents, you knew why he didn't want glasses. To him, getting glasses was showing that he wasn't perfect anymore. With his mom being a CEO of an extremely popular cosmetics line, and with his dad being famous in the body building world, he had always grown up being taught this his outward appearance was important. And neither of his parents wore glasses. He knew that he got carried away from time to time with his comments about how hot he looked and he knew he got on people's nerves with it. But, it was how he felt.

"Girls don't like guys with glasses," James said and Rhuben arched an eyebrow.

"Part of the reason why Katie's dating Patrick is because of the way he looks in his glasses," Rhuben pointed out to him. "Of anything, you get your prescription changed, get glasses, and get new contacts," She rested her elbows on her knees. "You know, it's like, scientifically proven that guys look sexier in glasses than girls do." James snorted. "Why do you think girls always want to go out with nerds?"

"Because they haven't met me," James said with a smile and a wink. Rhuben sighed in a 'how did I not see that coming' kind of way. "Why can't I just get contacts?"

Rhuben tapped her fingernails on her knee for a moment before she answered him, "Because contacts won't always sit well in your eyes. I can't tell you how many times I've scratched my cornea with my contacts. Let me tell ya, you think Boy Band Boot Camp was painful? You haven't felt pain like that" she shrugged. "Besides, there are some days where I don't feel like having to put my glasses on, or sometimes, I just go without them, but I'm near sighted so it works out for me more cases than not."

James sighed. "They're going to laugh at me."

"Carlos will," Rhuben replied, "but Logan and Kendall won't. You just need to find a pair that suits you." She then got off the stool and made her way over to the wall of women's glasses and grabbed a pair after looking around for a while. James couldn't help but laugh when she turned to face him, wearing a pair of small framed, black women's glasses. They had white polka dots on them, and they ended in a sharp points at the sides. "What do you think of these?"

"Terrible," James replied, shaking his head. "They look like some my grandma wears."

"Hmm," Rhuben pursed her lips as she put the glasses back before searching for another pair. She grabbed a set of dark brown rectangle ones, and slid them on. "What about these? I've been meaning to get a new pair for a while."

"Nah," James said, wrinkling his nose, getting off of the ground to join her. He slowly scanned the glasses, occasionally looking back at her. "You need…" he snapped his fingers and reached for a pair of light purple, oval-ish shaped glasses, handing them to her. "You need these." Rhuben traded the glasses that were already on her face for the ones he handed to her. "Perfect. You look hot."

"There you go with compliments again," Rhuben said in a mock scolding tone, shaking her head back and forth. "I'll take these." She put the brown framed glasses back. She removed her purple glasses and hooked them to her shirt. "Jamesy, Jamesy, Jamesy, what am I going to do with you?" James laughed quietly as she moved to the men's glasses, looking for some. "Just try them on, that's all I'm asking."

James let out a heavy sigh and got back into his old position, a frown, and arms crossed over his chest. He watched as Rhuben walked back and forth, selecting a few glasses to have him try on. Some of them she would put back as soon as she took them off the rack. He didn't move to take the glasses when she walked back over to him, but let her put them on him (with the help of the step stool). She made faces for ones she absolutely didn't like and noises with the back of her throat when she couldn't decide between a few that she liked. She finally settled on a pair of dark blue rectangle shaped glasses.

As she slid them onto his face, she stepped down from the step stool and looked at him, tilting her head from side to side. "Well, Beautiful, how do I look?" When he got silence in return, he started to panic. "Do I look ok? The glasses don't make me look dorky do they?"

"Of course not," Rhuben reassured him with a smile, patting his arm. "You look great. These are definitely the ones you want."

"Alright, we'll get these, I guess," James said with a heavy sigh as he took the glasses off his face. He stared down at them with a frown before nodding. "Yeah, these are good." The two of them then made their way up to the front counter, handing over their glasses to get their prescribed lenses and to have them bent to fit comfortably on their faces.

"Alright, sir, try on those," the man commented, wiping the ends of James's glasses with a tissue before handing them to him. James carefully took the glasses and slid them over his nose, the arms sliding behind his ears. Rhuben gave him a questioning look and he subconsciously started to play with them, sliding them up and down his nose. He knew they were waiting for an answer. "They feel weird."

"You'll get used to that, it's just that you're not used to wearing glasses," the man said as he patted at his lab coat pocket, looking for a pen. He clicked the end and started to write something down on a pad of paper near him. "Do they hurt?"

James's eyes widened slightly and he instantly ripped off the glasses, setting them down on the counter. "Why would they hurt?" He eyes his glasses warily.

"They've never hurt me; it only happens if they're not fitted to your face," Rhuben explained to him. She picked up his glasses and put them on his face before she pushed a mirror over to him. James leaned forward, peering at himself, twisting his head this way and that.

"They're ok," James replied as he removed his glasses. The man behind the counter nodded before taking the glasses going to retrieve a glasses case for him. James nodded in thanks when he got the chunky, hard, case. He set it down on the counter, staring at it as he waited for Rhuben's glasses to get adjusted.

"You ok, Handsome?" Rhuben asked as she retrieved her wallet from her back pocket. "You're very quiet; which is completely unlike you. You haven't hit on me for five minutes."

"I'm ok," he replied quietly, looking back into the mirror for a split second.

"You look great, trust me," Rhuben replied before turning towards the man who sat behind the counter, smiling in thanks as he handed her her new glasses. She slid them on over her nose, brushing her hair behind her shoulders before looking them over. "These are good. Can I have a black case, please?" The man nodded and went to get a case for her glasses. Once he returned, she then asked, "Do you have a pen and some paper I could use?"

The man nodded before handing his pen and notepad to her after tearing off the top piece of paper. He then moved to the computer and set up an account at the store for James before getting the two of them to pay for the service.

"Can we go now?" James asked, using one hand to tap his glasses case against the counter. He used his other hand to slide his wallet back into his pocket.

"Put your glasses on and we can," Rhuben replied simply as she wrote on the piece of paper. James huffed, crossing her arms over her face. "I'm not going to leave any faster if you act like a baby, Handsome."

"I'm _not _acting like a baby," James shot back. The man behind the counter raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'm not."

"James, would you just put them on?" Rhuben turned to face him and slammed her hands down on her hips. "I want to show you something and I'd rather not have you squint at it."

"Fiiiiine," James drew out the word in a whine before opening his glasses case with a creek. He unfolded his glasses and slid them on over his nose, turning to face his friend just as she lifted the piece of paper into the air. It read: _You look sexy_.

James smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I got the idea for this after seeing a tumblr photo set of all the times James had worn glasses. And I think he looks good in them so I wondered how James Diamond would act if he had to get glasses. This could be set during season 3 or 4.

**Cheers,**

**-Rhubes**


End file.
